


How We Met

by StormWildcat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: POV First Person, Retelling of the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experience their fated train ride through Maya's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It started with a Train Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153377) by [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone). 



I suppose the best way to start this little tale is with where everything went wrong. Tariffs, a terrified world’s worth of populous, a corrupt order, and an old man that just didn’t know how to show respect where it was due. Oh, and a gunshot to the face. That’s important too. After freeing myself from the Order of the Storm’s hold, I needed to search for someone like me; another Siren. To do that I needed to head to Pandora. Being as it was one of the most dangerous planets in the system, saying I was concerned was an understatement. I had never used my powers for anything other than demonstrations and I’m pretty sure the shot on Sophis was pure luck. Hell I barely knew how to be a person so how could I hold up on a tough planet like Pandora? Regardless I had to do it. It was…my destiny. If you believe in that kind of thing.

 

Guess it was also Fate that introduced me to the nutcases I now call my friends.

 

After hopping an interstellar ship and experiencing a not-so-nice landing, I managed to find a train. I had heard about it and the Vault it was bringing hunters to. There was a good chance that any Sirens on the planet would be doing the same. Maybe one would be on it already and my search would be over quickly.

 

You’d think that after everything I had been through, I’d learn to have such hope in ridiculous things like “quick and painless”.

 

Other than myself there was one other in my train car. I had never seen someone like him before. Well…at least I was pretty sure it was a “him”. Never know when people wear chest armor like that…and I didn’t think that any men were wearing skintight bodysuits underneath said protective plating. But I haven’t seen much outside the temple so I tried to keep an open mind. With an awkward lurch the train pushed on from where I had boarded. I lost my balance a bit. My companion didn’t. It was sort of eerie how well balanced he was. I would think that the strange elongated helmet on his head would cause him to waver and yet he just stood as if nothing had happened. Maybe he was a robot. He could be calibrated to be…oh what’s the word….gyroscopic? It would keep him in place properly during such an odd change in momentum. My inner musings kept me from noticing that the reflective shield of the helmet was facing me. Crap, he was looking at me! And I was just gawking at him like a small child, I’m sure. Wonderful. Great first impression, Maya. Keep that up and the other kids won’t want to play with you…and help you find your way to the Sirens.

 

“Hey there, how are you?” I started nicely enough. Bit casual but with the lack of immediate discipline if I sound less than goddess-like, I had taken a liking to being comfortable with my manner of speaking. The response I received was not quite was I was expecting. Instead of words, a digitized message projected from his helm in the shape of a smiley face. What the hell? How does one even do that? “I-I take that as good? Um…I’m Maya. Pleasure to meet you.” A bit of my noble speak comes back. Probably out of confusion and uncertainty of how to communicate with the…being before me. His answer came as an oval with a slash through it from his helmet again. What? “Do you have a name?” The odd symbol popped up again, this time helping me realize that it was a zero. I questioned him a third time and a gloved finger pointed at the red zero that matched his projection that embellished his chest plate. “Oh! Your name is Zero!” my discovery blurted out more childlike than I had hoped but I couldn’t help but be excited at decoding his behavior and symbolism. I felt accomplished. And I always like puzzles so there. Don’t judge me.

 

I attempted a bit of small talk, trying to pull more from him about the planet, himself or the Vault. I didn’t get much other than a few different faces and such. At one point I received what looked to be “XD”. No clue what that was about. After a particularly long and stomach-churning turn, the train slowed down, the wheels squeaked and straining under the breaks until it came to a rough stop. I’m almost relieved that more people were expected to board. Perhaps I could get more information out of them. Then again maybe they were crazy lunatics with guns and bloodlust. No matter what, it promised to be interesting at least. And that was the other part of leaving home that I was looking forward to. What’s that saying? Beggars can’t be choosers? And I was seriously begging. Like hands and knees begging.

 

Heavy footsteps caught in my ears and I turned towards the sources. First a short man built much like the train itself in width entered the car. An ear to ear grin greeted myself and Zero along with a few words in a language I hadn’t expected to hear. For once I was glad for the mounds of lessons that the brothers had put me through on Athenas. I had a well of knowledge on languages that was already proving useful. “Hola, senor. Como estas?” Dark eyes widened at my competent reply coupled with a not-completely-awful accent. Then a hearty laugh shook the small bundle of muscle and hair as his native tongue poured from his lips excitedly. I managed to give a response or two before the second of the train riders appeared.

 

This one was completely different from the first. First and foremost, he broke 5 feet in height. Matter of fact, he and I could look directly in each other’s eyes. The only way he was taller than me was if the spikey tuft of hair at the front of his head was counted against me. A thick coat covered his top half. Was a hell of a jacket too. Think I could kill a man with that zipper. It was almost comically huge. To be honest, took a bit for me to not laugh. But any giggle fit that was threatening me was quickly cut off when I realized he was military. I grew up mortified of any of the numerous factions that could want to bolster their fighting power with my own. It was a scare tactic to keep me loyal by the Order, no doubt, but that didn’t stop a fear from welling up in the pit of my stomach. What if there were more? What if he knew I was there and was coming to kidnap me?

 

I stopped worrying the moment I watched his eyes gloss over me. Something told me that if this guy was military he was either a delinquent or just plain bad at it. Not that it happened much at home but I can tell if someone is admiring my body for more than just trying to match details of rumors or stories. Pretty sure he was checking me out. Was pretty sure that was the term anyway. With the worry gone I took some time to return the favor when his attention was grabbed by Zero and his statuesque oddity. That jacket looked pretty snug, leading me to believe there wasn’t exactly a pair of wiry arms and sad shoulders underneath. The soldier (or whatever) was pretty broad for his size. Wasn’t exactly one of the fat, pampered slobs I was used to back in the temple either. That was a nice change of scenery for sure. Plus he looked pretty handsome under the stubble and few scars. Intense eyes. Strong jaw. Awesome eyebrows.

 

And then the announcement started. Carefully we all listened and deciphered that something was horribly wrong. Then the bots attacked. They busted through the wall between their train car and ours, catching us all off guard. I meant to run but Axton previously of the Dahl military rushed by me. Whatever happened to ladies first? Real nice. Then I watched a small contraption of his stick to the ceiling and transform with clicks and other mechanical grinding into a huge gun! That…is freakin’ sweet. Have to admit, I felt a bit of a pressure and heat build in my body. Especially when he launched a rocket past my head and blew up one of the enemies. At that moment I had a feeling that ex-military man and I were going to get along just fine. But I couldn’t let him just show me up. I’m a damn Siren after all. Legends say we’re all powerful and I needed to prove them right. I knew what I could do but I had never used it for battle before. Concentrating carefully, I gathered up my strength and focused it on another one of the still standing robots. Hand at the ready I aimed and tensed my fingers as I always had, forcing my natural tattoos to glow as I encased the brute in a larger than normal purple ball of energy. The corner of my lip curled into a satisfied smirk. Oh yeah….fighting feels amazing.

 

While I had the bot still, Sal suddenly jumps _back into_ the train from who-knows where and opens fire on the mechanical fiends. His guns are as big as him for all intents and purposes and he’s handling them like they were just pistols. Color me impressed once again. These people have definitely seen battle before. I could learn a lot from them. And perhaps we could help each other out. Something I would ask them after the train ride was over. After dispatching our enemies Zero drops in from the top of the train car. Where did he get off to? Matter of fact when did he even leave? Whatever, didn’t matter. We had run to the front of the train ready to face our true enemy, a man who called himself Handsome Jack. (How could you even tell? He was wearing a mask. Sounded like someone was a bit of a horn tooter to me.) At the front of our little lineup Axton was giving some kind of silent order. Those of us with faces showing were likely giving the same confused look to him so he changed his tactics, vocalizing an order to barge our way in on his mark.

 

He gave the word.

 

We broke down the door.

 

And stared at a creepy likeness of Jack.

 

And a butt load of explosives.

 

Seconds later there was a bone-shaking explosion, flashes of light, the strong aroma of fire and smoke stinging my nose and a loss of footing that was likely my flying through the air as I was tossed from the heavily damaged train. Let me tell you….snow and exposed hips do not get along.


End file.
